Distance
by MidnightFunhouse
Summary: A one-side KanamexYuki implied ZeroxYuki so it has almost nothing to do with the VK storyline. Warning: grammatical errors, and OOC-ness. Criticism welcome but no flames! I wanted to taste those lips, Lips that are not mine, that will never be mine BAD SUMMARY BETTER STORY


"When did we become so distant?" I think as I stare at the beauty in front of me.

"When she chose _him_ over me." I conclude bitterly in my mind.

"What's wrong Kaname-nii?" Yuki ask worriedly. My eyes traveled up her small form. Creamy pale legs, uniform hugging her curves perfectly, long brown curls as soft as silk, Big chocolate brown eyes and flawless face, and lastly petal like lips parted ever so slightly... Lips that didn't belong to me, lips that will never belong to me.

I smile at her replying with a dry, "Nothing, nothing at all Yuki." She raises a delicate eyebrow unconvinced.

"Kaname I can tell something's bothering you, please, tell me." She pleads, grabbing both of my hands in hers. "You don't look at me the same way anymore, why?" I question. Her face falls, and her grip loosens on my hands until she lets go of them completely. An uncomfortable silence falls upon us.

"Ever since I became a vampire... My feelings for you have changed, well, I realized I don't love you anymore then a brother," She says breaking the dreadful silence. "I also realized that I love Zero." She states. This I, sadly, know. They've been dating for awhile now, and anybody could tell that they were in love. Always smiling at each other 'secretly', the kissing that never went unnoticed by me, and the blasted hand holding durning patrol! I was happy she found love but...

_'Why not with me? Why wasn't I the one she wanted to be with?'_

"I know that." I say looking at her lips again. She starts playing with something around her neck. I look farther down and see its a new necklace. A silver chain holding a lavender stone. '_HE_ must have given it to her.' I think.

Just once, just once in my life I would like to taste those lips of hers. I know they will never be mine, she will never be mine. But if I get this one thing... I'll die happy.

I walk up to her causing her to take a few steps back. "W-what are you doing nii-sama?!" She ask embarrassed and... frightened. A pained expression finds its way onto my faces as I say, "Please, kiss me. I know you heart belongs to that _thing_, but just do this one thing for me and I'll leave you alone."

Yuki's eyes widen while sputtering out, "What?! N-no! And don't call Zero a thi- Hmpf!" I cut her off by connecting our lips. Her lips are just as I imagined, soft and smooth, tasting as sweet as her personality. She starts pushing my chest away from her, but I smash my hands against the wall next to her head.

"Stop!" She breaths between the kiss I give her but... I can't, Someones coming, that _thing_ is coming and I want him to see this clearly. Right when I'm about to run my tongue across her bottom lip, Zero walks in.

A shocked expression turns into a hurt betrayed one.

"How could you...?" Zero mumbles. Yuki, hearing his comment, finds the strength to push me off and cries out, "Zero! I can expla-" she's cut off by a loud shout,

"No! Forget it I don't need your excuses!" He turns around to leave before craning his head towards us staring at Yuki with sad filled eyes.

"I thought you loved me? I trusted you! Guess I was right, all vampires are nothing but beast in human form." He runs away before Yuki can say a word. An unhide-able smirk finds its way onto my faces. Tears brim her big round eyes as she clenches her fist.

"You knew he was coming didn't you? You did it on purpose?!" With a 'shocked' expression I say, "I swear I didn't know." A scowl finds its way onto her faces and her bangs cover her eyes.

"You liar! You don't understand what you just did, do you?! I love him, do you get that?! I HATE YOU ONE-CHAN!" She screams the last part while running after zero. It takes me a moment to register what just happened. I bring my hand to my faces and whisper,

"What have I done...?" I know this is what I wanted but I just ruined her happiness. Why am I so stupid! I need to fix this as much as is pains me to see her with another... For Yuki because... I rather be dead then have her hate me.

************A line yay \(0)/************

Masking my aura I find yuki cling to zero crying.

"Please let me explain! It's not what you think zero!" He turns around sharply taking her shoulders yelling, "Not what I think! I'm pretty sure I know! You were practically sucking his fucking faces off Yuki! You told me you loved me, you liar!" He starts to walk away before she grabs his arm again.

"Zero! I do love you, it was a mistake Zero!" She cries before he screams in her faces, "Yes it was a mistake, but the biggest mistake was us! We're done Yuki, don't you dare talk to me again." With that said, he leaves Yuki to fall on her knees crying.

Walking up to her I pat her back gently starting to apologize, "I'm sorry I did-" but I get cut off when she slaps my hand away from her and stands up yelling, "I don't want your stupid apology Kaname! Because of you Zero broke up with me... Never talk to me again." With that she walks away from me.

From then on nothing was the same...

Yuki would look at zero hopeful, only getting crushed when he sent death glares her way, she would then send glares at me, and I would just pretend I didn't notice even though it was slowly eating me away inside that this was all my fault.

The Night Class noticed the distant between us and tried comforting us all, which didn't work. Yuki ends up crying every time, Zero threatens to shoot, and I ignore till they leave. Finally I decide it was time for a talk with that thin- I mean Zero.

Finally finding Zero outside I walk to him. He sensed me and spits out, "What do you want Kuran? Make it quick or I'll shoot." I awkwardly sit next to him before mumbling a almost silent, "Sorry." He looks at me bewildered, "What was that?" He asked.

I sigh, "Don't make me repeat myself Kiryu." He huffs.

"I don't want your apology Kuran." I glare at him saying, "I never said I wanted your forgiveness just that I was sorry." An awkward silence falls between us before I finally get to the point, "Yuki doesn't deserve what you're doing to her," I start before he scoffs at me. "I forced her to kiss me." He stiffens at my words.

"You did?" He asked weakly. "Yes." I say curtly. He mumbles an, "oh"

I stand up, when I'm about to leave he says-I'm guessing to himself, "I have to apologize now don't I?" I smile bitterly saying, "It would be a good idea." He then asked the question I didn't want to answer.

"Why tell me? Don't you hate me?" For a moment I contemplate on not answering but decide to answer anyway. "I do hate you, but I hate Yuki hating me more." With that said, I leave.

The next day was eventful... It seems Zero had proposed to Yuki that night. Yuki was glowing, and zero had his normal scowl on his face. Even though its not me who's making her happy at least she's happy... That's all I could ask for.

**I know it's really OOC please don't hate me!**

**Please tell me what you think, also my apologize for the cursing but in my opinion Zero has a sailors mouth. Tell me if you want me to improve something criticism is totally accepted and you don't need to go easy (Its the internet not the playground at elementary school).**

**_COVER IS NOT MINE ALL RIGHTS GO TO MATSURI HINO AS WELL AS VAMPIRE KNIGHT ITSELF! I OWN NOTHING BUT THE STORY IDEA! THANKS FOR TAKING TIME OUT OF YOUR DAY TO READ, IT MEANS A WHOLE LOT TO ME!_ **


End file.
